Bruised And Scarred
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: Shikamaru and Sasuke are best friends. Well, more like were, but no one knows why. Everyone is about to find out though and the reasons are going to shock them completely.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ShikaSasu story, but I have another one that just isn't finished. This one was inspired by the song "Bruised And Scarred" by Mayday Parade. They are so AWESOME! I should be able to finish the other one in the next month so um yeah. This is going to be a two-shot. I might do an epilouge. I'm not sure yet. Soooooo...yeah. NOW READ THE SHIKASASU GOODNESS!**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: boys kissing...basically IT'S YAOI PEOPLE. Not hardcore cause I can't write that, but it's yaoi nonetheless.**

**Summary: Shikamaru and Sasuke are best friends. Well, more like were, but no one knows why. Everyone is about to find out though and the reasons are going to shock them completely.**

* * *

><p>I sat next to my teammates as we enjoyed another beautiful day at Ichiraku eating some excellent noodles. Yeah, right. I can't even lie to myself. The sky was dreary and gray. It was like the sky was turning colors according to my mood. The wind was steadily blowing the banners and paper everywhere. As for my teammates, I sometimes wish I could get rid of them.<p>

Ino wasn't even eating. She was just brushing her _**perfect**_ hair and complaining that eating ramen was going to ruin her **perfect** figure and **perfect** complexion. Note the sarcasm. My best friend Chouji was gobbling the bowls of ramen like he was Naruto. The broth was getting everywhere. My face being the most popular place. Right then I heard a bunch of yelling. When looked over my shoulder, I thought, '_Speak of the devil and he shall appear.'_

"I mean it Sakura! The thing was this tall!" Naruto yelled as he showed the pink haired girl with his arms. Apparently the thing they were talking about was about seven feet tall.

"Shut up! There is no such thing!" Sakura argued as she hit him on the head. I immediately tuned them out when I saw _him_.

The him I was specifically talking about was Sasuke Uchiha. The last remaining Uchiha. His blue-black hair that always was shaped in a cockatoo fashion. His onyx eyes that more often than not changed to his Sharingan red eyes. Those eyes connected with mine for a few seconds as him and his teammates walked to the noodle stand. Then they glanced away.

"Hey Shikamaru! Chouji! Ino! Nice to see you guys! Hey old man, can I get..." the blonde immediately went to ordering when we all knew he had no money whatsoever. Ino automatically went over to her old rival and started to talk about God knows what. There were no seats left so Sasuke had to sit next to me. Chouji, who was still scarfing down his food, waved at him. Sasuke did one of those 'hey-what's-up' nods and turned back to glare at the table. Besides the brief eye contact, we didn't acknowledge each other which was quite odd for us. No one noticed until Naruto was finished eating which was about 30 minutes later.

"Shikamaru, you okay?" Chouji asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I saw Sasuke tense from the corner of my eye. I looked back at my best friend. Of course he was the first to notice. The others looked over to us with curious and concerned looks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said, but it sounded forced. Chouji gave me a 'your-stupid-if-you-think-I'm-going-to-buy-that' look.

"Are you sure? Your just not talking much today." Chouji said. He moved his hand to pat my back and I saw that Sasuke clenched his jaw at the movement. I shook off his hand.

"I'm sure. I'm just not that talkative today." I said. Ino moved over to feel my forehead.

"Are you absolutely sure? You do look a little pale. Maybe you-" Ino said, but then Sasuke suddenly hopped up from his seat.

"He said he's fine, okay!" he exclaimed and walked out. Everyone stared as he walked out of Ichiraku's except me. I just sat sulking to myself as I picked up my chopsticks to swirl them in my empty bowl that used to hold ramen.

"What was that about?" Naruto said through a mouthful of ramen. I continued to swirl my chopsticks around my empty bowl. Everyone looked to me for an answer, but I ignored the looks.

"You know something. Don't you Shikamaru?" Sakura accused as she narrowed her sea green eyes. I glanced at her and tried my best to ignored the piercing gaze, but I ultimately looked back at her.

"I'm gonna go check on him." I said as I jumped out of my seat walked out to follow the black eyed boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's P.O.V.<strong>

I was currently walking through the forest, cursing myself for the sudden outburst that I just had back at Ichiraku's. I kicked at a stone with my hands in my pockets. The stone flipped and flopped until it settled several feet in front of me. I just couldn't control myself. Not after what happened between me and Shikamaru yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>"I still don't understand the point of this game, Shikamaru." I said while I leaned my head on my hand. Shikamaru sat across from me, smirking at my confusion. I glared at him for a moment before turning my attention back to the Shogi board in front of me.<em>

_"Don't worry. You'll get it, eventually." Shikamaru said before moving one of his pieces. My eyebrows furrowed as I contemplated my next move. "You wanna give up?" I cut my eyes to him, seeing him lean back into his arms as they folded above his head. He still had that annoying smirk on his face. Now I knew what the dobe was talking about when he said my smirking was getting old._

_"I am determined to make it through this game. I just don't understand the point of it." I said as I moved a piece. Shikamaru's smirk widened as he captured my Silver piece. I cursed under my breath._

_"It's supposed to improve your strategy which your not making any improvement in." he said. Scowling, I moved my knight and the game continued for about 5 minutes when I lost. Shikamaru gloated his victory as I lied on the grass._

_"You know, Sasuke." he started. I looked over to see him lying on his side, propped up on his arm. "You're the only person I can be myself with except for Chouji, of course." I stared at him for a moment._

_"Me too. Your actually the only friend I have." I said as I stared up at the clear, blue sky._

_"What about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. I thought it over._

_"He's...close I suppose." I decided. I hadn't actually thought about my relationship with the dobe much. Shikamaru didn't say anything about the matter, knowing I wasn't going to say anything else. We spent our time together just watching the very few clouds pass us by. Just enjoying each other's company._

_"So Shikamaru." I started. He looked over at me. "Do you have anyone you're interested in?" My voice was nonchalant, but the question made the pineapple haired boy tense for a moment._

_"Yeah. Do you?" said pineapple haired boy asked. I shrugged._

_"Not much. Who are you interested in right now?' I asked. Shikamaru didn't answer for a moment. I closed my eyes to take in the peace when I suddenly felt a light pressure on my lips. My eyes flew open to see Shikamaru staring right back at me. The first thing that entered my mind was, 'Shikamaru's kissing me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post the next chapther tomorrow since I'm too lazy to upload it to Fanfiction at the moment. My sister is out of the house which means a bunch of yelling from my parents who's room is right next to the computer. -_- Just great. Anyway, I'll post it tomorrow so...GET READY FOR THE SHIKASASU GOODNESS!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, I finished the second chapter. It's not as good as the first version I had though. I hate my computer since it deleted this chapter and I had to rewrite it. Curse you computer. I'm having writer's block and I'm accepting requests. The form is in my story NOW ACCEPTING REQUESTS (duh). If you like my writing style them check it out and PM me if you want a story. NOW READ THE SHIKASASU GOODNESS!**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Alright. This yaoi (duh), but this chapter also has homophobic comments. I completely disagree with them. If you flame this, then I'll just put it back up because this is what a lot of people at my school think of gays.**

**Summary: Shikamaru and Sasuke are best friends. Well, more like were, but no one knows why. Everyone is about to find out though and the reasons are going to shock them completely.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Recap<span>**

_"So Shikamaru." I started. He looked over at me. "Do you have anyone you're interested in?" My voice was nonchalant, but the question made the pineapple haired boy tense for a moment._

_"Yeah. Do you?" said pineapple haired boy asked. I shrugged._

_"Not much. Who are you interested in right now?' I asked. Shikamaru didn't answer for a moment. I closed my eyes to take in the peace when I suddenly felt a light pressure on my lips. My eyes flew open to see Shikamaru staring right back at me. The first thing that entered my mind was, 'Shikamaru's kissing me!'_

**End Recap**

_Shikamaru stared back at me, still kissing me until I finally fluttered my eyes, melting into the kiss. I put a hand on the back of his head to make him kiss me harder. Shikamaru straddled my hips. My hands in his hair and his on the ground above my shoulders. The moment was almost perfect until my common sense kicked in. My eyes shot open and I pushed Shikamaru off me._

_"What was that for?" he said, clearly startled and confused. I tried to catch my breath as my mind tried to wrap around the situation._

_"Yo-you k-kissed me!" I cursed myself for stuttering. Uchiha men do not stutter. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at me._

_"So?" the smart boy said in more of a question. I scrambled to stand up._

_"You're gay! I am not, Nara." I saw he cringed at my use of his surname. I didn't care anymore._

_"That's not what I thought when you kissed back." Shikamaru said, smirking. The smirk was wiped away as I glared down at him._

_"I'm not gay, Nara. I can't believe you would actually kiss me when you knew that. You know I like girls and you- you kissed me! Uchiha men aren't gay. They don't run around in skirts and toss glitter and rainbows everywhere they think needs more sparkles." Shikamaru's face turned cold as he glared at me. His glare was in great contrast to his usually lazy looks. For the first time, I felt intimidated by him._

_"You homophobic...I can't believe you would say that, Sasuke! You think that gay guys spread rainbows and cookies everywhere! Ha! Have you ever seen me do that? No. Have you ever seen me wear skirts? Never. Only crossdressering guys wear skirts! Not even all of them are gay. I'm not a crossdresser, but I am and I like you! I really like you. Obviously, I chose the wrong boy to have a crush on. " Shikamaru yelled at me. I glared at him._

_"Obviously. I don't like you like that, Nara. I can't even believe I'm friends with you!" I turned around and started walking away._

_"Don't turn your back on me, Sasuke. Please." I heard him plead. I clenched my fists._

_"From this point on, we are not friends. I can't be friends with people like you." I said and walked towards the Uchiha compound._

* * *

><p>I can't believe I even said that. I was just so angry at him. I regret ever saying those things. I stopped for a second. I never thought I'd ever regret something in my life, but I do. I regret ever making those comments about gay people. If I hadn't said that, then I would still have a best friend. I even kissed him back for Kami's sake! Deep down, I know I liked kissing him. He made me feel safe for once in my life.<p>

"Hey." I heard. I turned around to see the same person I was thinking about. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you...alright?" Shikamaru asked. I smirked.

"I should be asking you that." I said. He walked up beside me and we walked in silence until we reached a pond. I sat down at the bank and Shikamaru sat next to me. I picked up a rock and threw it out into the water, making it skip.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. Shikamaru nodded.

"I am too." he said skipping a stone. I looked towards him.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who made those idiotic comments." I said. Shikamaru flinched, probably at the memory.

"Yeah, but I kissed you in the first place. It was out of line." he said. I shook my head.

"Why are you trying to blame what happened on yourself? It was completely my fault and besides," I said. Shikamaru looked towards me and I put my hand on his. "I kind of liked it." Shikamaru glanced at our hands and looked back at my face, probably to see if I'm lying.

"Really?" he asked. I smiled slightly and nodded. Shikamaru smiled. He intertwined my hand with his.

"So what now?" Shikamaru asked. I shrugged, but then got an idea in my head and smirked. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at me.

"I have an idea." I whispered as I place the hand that wasn't with his on the back of his neck to guide him to my lips. He smirked in the kiss and put his hand in my hair. Shika lied me down and snaked an arm around my hips. Even if Uchiha men weren't gay, I think my dead family could make me an exception since I had no one to give me love. I think I was beginning to like Shikamaru Nara. We made out for a few minutes until I heard an annoying, but familiar voice.

"OH MY KAMI!" Naruto yelled. We parted and looked at naruto who was with Sakura, Ino, and Chouji. They all had their jaws dropped.

"Hey guys." Shikamaru greeted casually. He was still lying on me with both our lips red from kissing. Ino and Sakura fainted while Chouji and Naruto still stood there, pointing at us. I sighed.

"You, but and back there, but WHAT?" Chouji yelled. I snickered and Shikamaru helped me stand up.

"I'll explain later, but right now," Shika glanced at me, his gaze mischievous. He put an arm around my waist. "Sasuke and I have some unfinished business to attend to." I smirked as he and I ran towards our special spot.

* * *

><p><strong>AWW! I loved how I ended this. It's so cute. I might do an epilogue, but I probably won't. Review if you want me to. Tell me if you hated this or you liked it. How was the fight scene? It wasn't as good as the first one, but it'll do right? R&amp;R please!<strong>


End file.
